dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred using a Salamander Dragon and a Plasma Dragon, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery JadeDragonFacebook.jpg|Jade Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 JadeDragonFacebookMessage.jpeg|Jade Dragon Facebook Message 2013 JadeInGameNotif.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification 2013 JadeDragonLastCall.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2013 JadeDragonLastCallNotification2013.jpeg|Jade Dragon Notification: Last Call 2013 FBPreview-JadeDragon2014.png|Jade Dragon Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-JadeDragon2014.png|Jade Dragon Facebook Message 2014 JadeDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Jade Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 JadeDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2014.jpg|Jade Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2014 JadeDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2014 JadeDragonFacebookNotification2015.jpg|Jade Dragon Facebook Notification 2015 JadeDragonFacebookMessage2015.png|Jade Dragon Facebook Message 2015 JadeDragonInGameNotification2015.jpg|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification 2015 JadeDragonLastCall&AmberDragonComingSoonFacebookPost.jpg|Jade Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2015 JadeDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2015 JadeDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2016.png|Jade Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2016 JadeDragonLimitedSale2016.PNG|Jade Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2016 JadeDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification 2016 JadeDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2016.png|Jade Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2016 JadeDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2016 JadeDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2017.png|Jade Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2017 JadeDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2017.png|Jade Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2017 JadeDragonInGameNotification2017.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification 2017 JadeDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2017.png|Jade Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2017 JadeDragonHatchMenu.PNG|Jade Dragon Hatch Menu JadeDragonGoal.png|Jade Dragon Goal JadeDragonHint.png|Jade Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *The 's description was changed shortly after release to add a new line. **On June 27, 2013, when the Gemstone Island was updated to allow for expansion, the line was removed and the description was reverted to its original version. **The additional line was: "Now the Wizards are scrambling for a way to allow more dragons to live on the Gemstone Island!" *The cannot breed with any other dragon, including breeding with another . *The is the first dragon to require an opposite dragon in its breeding combination. *On May 15, 2014, the was listed on sale for a limited time. **The 's sale ended on May 19, 2014 when the price rose from 70 to 700 gems. *On August 1, 2014, at 16:30:30 (UTC) the remained available, but was not present in the market. **The error was fixed and the returned to the market within one and a half hours later. *On May 15, 2015, the was listed on sale for a limited time. **The 's sale ended on May 19, 2015 when the price rose from 70 to 700 gems. *The has the lowest buying price of all gemstone dragons. *On May 27, 2016, the was listed on sale for a limited time. **The 's sale ended on May 31, 2016 when the price rose from 70 to 700 gems. *On June 15, 2016, the 's description was slightly changed. The last line of the previous description was: "Jade dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." **On June 22, 2016, an extra line was added to the end of the 's description stating: "This dragon cannot breed at this time." *On May 26, 2017, the was listed on sale for a limited time. **The 's sale ended on May 30, 2017 when the price rose from 70 to 700 gems. Possible References *The 's description mentions "Ulmek". This is likely a reference to Olmec, the first major civilization in Mexico, whose people made jade masks. *The 's similarity to a chinese dragon could reference the fact that jades are important in Chinese culture and mythology. Category:Limited Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Epic Dragons